


Masquerade

by RedPandaPrincess



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Costume Parties & Masquerades, F/F, Masks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 06:46:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11686233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedPandaPrincess/pseuds/RedPandaPrincess
Summary: A masquerade ball aboard Voyager!





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

“A Masquerade Ball? That sounds like a wonderful idea, Lieutenant Paris!” Kathryn Janeway exclaimed to her pilot. “You have my permission to go ahead.”

Across the conference room table, Seven of Nine did not miss the way her captain's gray eyes lit up. She was intrigued, wondering what could excite the petite captain so. Seven had no reference in her Collective knowledge to a masquerade ball.

“What is a masquerade?” Neelix asked curiously, saving Seven the trouble of having to speak up.

“It's a dance, primarily. A big affair with fancy dresses and masks,” Tom explained.

“Why masks?” B'elanna asked with a slight frown.

“A bit of anonymity adds to the fun,” Tom said, grinning.

“There's only about 150 of us and we all know each other,” the half-Klingon pointed out.

“I'll program some holograms,” Tom said dismissively. “Make them enough like the crew that for the most part you won't know who is who.”

“So, dancing and masks – what about food?” Neelix asked eagerly.

“Oh yeah, we'll definitely need your services, Neelix,” Tom said, clapping the Talaxian cook on the back. “I'm sure there's information in the database about what sort of food and wine they had at these sort of affairs.”

“I recommend looking into the Victorian era,” Kathryn put in. “That's when a lot of these balls took place.”

“The Victorian era,” Neelix repeated. “I'll check the database and see what I can come up with.”

“And I'll get started designing a Holodeck program,” Tom said.

“Excellent, gentleman. Anything else?” Kathryn asked, looking around the room. “No? Dismissed.”

Seven started to leave with the others, planning to research masquerades in the database just as soon as she could, but Kathryn motioned for her to stay.

“What do you think, Seven?” Kathryn asked, leaning against the back of one of the chairs.

“My cortical array enables me to process multiple constructs at once, Captain. Specify,” Seven said, hands behind her back.

“The masquerade, Seven. Will you go?”

Seven hesitated.

“I do not know,” she answered. “I do not dance.”

“Because of what happened on your date with Chapman?” Kathryn asked sympathetically.

“...I was unaware you knew about that incident,” Seven said stiffly, unable to look Kathryn in the eye. The captain had been away during her disastrous attempt at dating.

“Not a lot goes on on this ship that I don't know about,” Kathryn said, walking around the table to her. “Just because your date with Chapman ended badly doesn't mean you should give up on dancing. It can be fun.”

Seven did not speak, just looked at the floor. Or more specifically, Kathryn's boots.

“Well,” Kathryn said. “Even if you don't dance you should still come. Dress up, socialize. Think about it.”

She put her hand on Seven's back briefly, a familiar action that sent what felt like sparks through the Borg woman. Then she left the conference room. Seven lingered a moment, a plan already starting to form in her mind. She would need to do some research.

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Kathryn had been saving her replicator rations for something special and she decided that masquerade was the exact sort of thing she wanted to spend them on. She _loved_ the Victorian era – the houses, the art, the literature, the clothes. She spent hours designing her costume for the ball and when she was done she'd used up nearly all of her replicator rations. She'd be a little short on coffee for the next week, but it was well worth it.

She stood before the full length mirror in her bedroom on the first night of the ball, admiring her outfit. A sleeveless emerald gown made of satin, silk and lace. A matching silk rose adorned one shoulder and another her hip. The gown wasn't too low cut – it didn't show much in the way of cleavage, just her freckled chest and shoulders. It let her feel feminine while still preserving her sense of 'captainly' decorum.

The silver heels added several inches to her height but took some getting used to walking in. She knew her feet would be killing her by the end of the evening, and it was likely she'd develop a blister, but the heels complimented the dress perfectly and made her feel even more feminine. A silver necklace with a teardrop emerald hung around her neck, with matching earrings in her ear. A silver ring inlaid with diamonds sat on the ring finger of her right hand.

Finally she put on her mask. It was black with a few jewels and the right side formed the figure of a swan.

“Perfection,” she declared aloud, then sighed, thinking of Seven. Seven...she had tried to get the young woman to agree to attend the ball. She had pestered her everyday since Tom first had the idea, even tried to get her interested in helping with her dress, but in the end Seven had declined. She said she work to do and would try to attend another night, but Kathryn knew she wouldn't. Parties just weren't Seven's thing and she didn't feel comfortable ordering her to attend.

Kathryn made her way down to Holodeck 1, passing a number of masked crewmen on her way. _This is going to be fun_! She thought excitedly.

When she entered the holodeck, she gasped softly. It was clearly the ballroom of an old castle. The walls were made of stone and there were large stained glass windows along one wall. Chandeliers hung from the ceiling, illuminating several dozen extravagantly dressed, masked individuals. She observed the crowd a moment, trying to deduce who was a hologram and who was flesh and blood. It was hopeless – she had no idea who was who.

“Captain!” said Tom's voice. She turned to see her fair-haired helmsman dressed like the Phantom of the Opera. He gestured to the room. “What do you think?”

“It's amazing, Tom, you've really outdone yourself! And how did you know it was me?”

“Even with the heels you're one of the shortest women here – it was either you or Naomi Wildman,” he joked. “Er- no offense, Captain.”

“None taken, Phantom,” she said lightly.

Her height was usually a sore spot for her but she was in too good a mood tonight to take offense.

“Actually, I knew it was you because I made a holo-copy of every crew member. The holo-captain doesn't look nearly as beautiful as you,” he said with his boyish grin.

“Why thank you, Tom,” she said, returning his smile.

“If you get hungry, Neelix has a buffet set out in the other room, right over there,” he pointed.

Kathryn looked to where he pointed and her gaze was immediately drawn to a man in the shadows.

“Thanks, Tom,” she said absently and stealthily made her way across the hall. She observed the man discreetly. He was tall and dressed all in black, except for white gloves and his mask. It was shaped like a wolf's head with a blue and silver design. It covered all of the man's face, save for his chin. He was leaning against the wall in the shadows, observing the room.

Kathryn had to admit, the man intrigued her. Who among her crew could it be? Chakotay? No, the bit of skin visible didn't match his skin tone. Chapman was tall and light-skinned...but he didn't seem the man-in-black type. Or was it a hologram?

She was thinking about approaching him and striking up a conversation when someone tapped her on her shoulder.

“Care to dance?” asked Chakotay's voice from behind a red and black mask. She nodded and took his hand, one eye still on the man in the shadows.

“If you're here, who's flying my ship?” she teased as they danced.

“I left Harry in charge for a few hours. He lost a bet. I'm going to relieve him at midnight and let him join in the fun.”

“How kind of you,” she said with a smile.

“You are the real captain, aren't you?” he asked after a moment.

“Yes. How did you know?”

“I didn't, for sure, but it looks like a lot of thought went into that dress. I didn't think Tom would pay that much attention to detail. You must have used up all of your replicator rations. We aren't going to have a caffeine-deprived captain on our hands are we?” Chakotay teased.

“I'll manage,” she chuckled.

“What about tomorrow evening? If you used up all your replicator rations...”

“One night of extravagance is enough for me,” she said. “I plan on taking the Bridge so more of the crew can enjoy the ball.”

“How kind of you,” he said, a twinkle in his eye.

Kathryn kept the dance with Chakotay brief. She knew he had a tendency to get emotional with her and she didn't want to hurt his feelings. She had never wanted to hurt him, but she'd never been interested in him. She was actually relieved when Neelix asked her to dance.

 


	3. Chapter 3

After Neelix, Kathryn danced with a dozen or so others, men and women. Neelix was the only one who identified himself readily – like it could possibly be anyone else in a colorful suit and a mask that looked more suited to Mardi Gras. She was pretty sure one of the women had been B'elanna, in a gorgeous yellow dress.

She was thinking about seeing what sort of food Neelix had prepared when she felt a warm hand on her shoulder. Her breath hitched slightly when she turned to see the dark stranger. She had watched him throughout the evening and this was the first time she had seen him leave the shadows.

The man held out one gloved hand to her and bowed slightly, the other hand behind his back.

“You want to dance?” Kathryn inquired and the man nodded.

She accepted his hand but frowned, momentarily confused when he put his left hand lightly on her shoulder.

“You want me to lead?” she deduced and the man nodded.

 _Well this is an interesting change of pace_ , she thought, taking his right hand in her left. She cupped his shoulder blade with her right hand and slowly they began to move.

Kathryn took careful decisive steps and her masked partner followed, matching her every step. He seemed almost like a mind reader. They moved together with the music, in perfect fluidic motion, until Kathryn could hardly tell where she ended and he began. He was perfection.

 _He must be a hologram,_ she thought, gazing at his masked face as they danced. _He has to be_. _No one I know moves like this. No one on my crew has such dark blue eyes._

Towards the end of the third dance, the stranger pulled her close for just a moment. She caught a strangely familiar scent but couldn't place it. Then he moved his right hand and touched her cheek gently. The glove he wore was softer than velvet, it felt like smooth butter. He stroked her cheek lightly with one thumb and a shiver went through the captain.

When the song ended, she pulled away slightly, feeling breathless and flushed.

“I think I need a drink. I'm feeling rather warm,” Kathryn said to her partner. He nodded and held up one finger to her in a 'wait here' signal. He disappeared into the crowd before she could protest.

A new dance started and Kathryn made her way out of the crowd. She found herself near a set of open doors through which she could feel a cool breeze. It seemed like she could smell the ocean. Curious she started to go out when the dark stranger reappeared beside her, holding two glasses of some sort of wine.

“Thank you,” Kathryn said to him and took a sip. It was light, fruity, and cool. Exactly what she needed. The man took a sip from his glass, then held out a hand, indicating they could go outside. Kathryn nodded and stepped out onto the balcony, the stranger right behind her.

“Wow,” she breathed softly, taking in the sight before her. The castle sat on the edge of a cliff overlooking an ocean. Waves roared below them, illuminated by the light of stars and a full moon. _Alpha Quadrant stars_ , Kathryn recognized sadly.

The stranger stood beside her and rested his hand lightly on her back, as if sensing the change in her mood. She felt his warmth, finding it oddly comforting, and allowed herself to lean into him slightly.

“Tom did a good job designing this program, didn't he? The ocean even smells real,” Kathryn murmured, then looked up. “And the stars look just like home. I suppose that's why no one else is out here.”

She glanced at the man to see him gazing at her. He inclined his head slightly.

“Are you not going to speak? Give me some clue as to who you are?” she asked playfully, reaching for his mask. “Who's under there?”

The man caught her wrist, a smile playing on his pale lips, and shook his head.

“No? Well, you dance well, whoever you are,” Kathryn said, returning the smile. “Or we dance well together.”

He nodded in agreement.

“I suppose you could be a hologram. That would explain how you dance so well, and why you don't speak. Maybe you _can't_ speak. You might not even have a face!”

She could tell the man was frowning slightly behind the mask and she laughed loudly. The man shook his head.

“No, what? You don't have a face? Or you're not a hologram?” she inquired.

The man put a finger to his lips, smiling again.

“Hmph,” Kathryn said and took a sip of her wine.

They stood together, bodies touching, looking out over the ocean. Kathryn tried not to look up at the stars but she couldn't help it.

“He even got the constellations right,” she murmured absently. “It's amazing... Do you know them? That's Orion the Hunter...and his hunting dogs, Canis Major and Canis Minor. They were my favorite as a child.”

She felt the warmth of the man's hand still on her lower back. He brushed his fingers lightly up her back, skimming the exposed bare skin between her shoulder blades. She shivered involuntarily. As his fingers brushed the nape of her neck a warmth settled in the pit of her stomach and her heart sped up.

 _I shouldn't let him touch me like this..._ She thought, fighting a groan. _God, no one has touched me like this in six years..._

She turned to face the stranger, intending to tell him to stop, but then he touched her cheek again. He ran his gloved thumb across her lips and she gasped softly. And when he lowered his head to kiss her, she didn't stop him.

The softest lips she'd ever felt brushed across hers lightly and her knees felt weak. She parted her lips without thinking and the lips on hers increased their pressure before a slick hot tongue slipped apst her lips. She groaned softly as a wave of liquid fire rushed through her and settled between her legs.

Their tongues danced as skillfully as they had. When they finally broke apart Kathryn felt dizzy... and completely turned on.

“Now I have to know,” she siad, voice husky. She reached for the wolf mask but the man caught her wrists with both gloved hands. That's when she felt it – the unmistakable pressure of metal-tipped fingers.

_Seven!_

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter for the night because user Seven of Mine said please LOL  
> There is more to the story I just can't keep my eyes open much longer and have another job interview in the morning. Wish me luck!

Kathryn couldn't move or speak. The masked Borg released her hands like she'd been burned. She took one step backwards then turned and fled, leaving Kathryn alone on the balcony. A whirlwind of emotions raised through the auburn-haired woman.

 _Seven! It was Seven who had danced with her so perfectly, whose scent she had recognized...Seven who had kissed her and left her so utterly turned on, more aroused than she could ever remember being...and from just one kiss! I have to find her,_ she realized. _If Seven felt what I did just now..._

Kathryn left her wine glass on the balcony and went back inside. She looked around the ballroom, but didn't see Seven. She peeked into the dining room but she wasn't there either. She was gone.

Kathryn left the Holodeck quickly, waving off several dance offers as politely as she could while rushing. She lifted the hem of her dress so she wouldn't trip as she hurried down the hall. She nearly tripped anyway as she stepped into the turbolift.

“Deck 4,” she said, bracing herself against the wall of the lift as she took off her heels.

 _I should've worn flats,_ she thought.

When the turbolift came to a halt, she ran towards the Cargo Bay, shoes in her hand.

When Kathryn stepped into the room she saw Seven in her alcove, regenerating, wearing her brown biosuit. For just a moment she wondered if she could have been wrong.

 _No_ , she thought. _That hand, that scent, the way we moved..._

Without a doubt in her mind, Kathryn stepped over to the computer and punched in the commands to disrupt the cycle.

“Regeneration Cycle Incomplete,” the computer chimed.

Kathryn stepped over to stand before her as Seven's eyes opened.

“Captain-” Seven began.

“No,” Kathryn said, gazing up at her evenly. “You don't get to – to do what you did, make me feel how you just did, and run away.”

“I do not know what you mean,” Seven said stiffly.

“You are a bad liar, Seven of Nine. I have to know...you have to have felt that. That wasn't nothing.”

Seven said nothing, not meeting her gaze.

“Seven of Nine will you accompany me to the ball tomorrow night? As my date?” Kathryn asked.

“I do not do well on dates,” Seven said softly.

“You did just fine tonight. I'll see you at 21:00 tomorrow?” Kathryn asked huskily.

“...Acceptable,” Seven whispered, then stepped back into her alcove.

“Computer, resume Regeneration Cycle. Sweet dreams, Seven.”

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

The next evening Kathryn was waiting outside of the Holodeck in her emerald dress. She wished now she had saved enough replicator rations to make another dress...but she did love this one and it wasn't like she would get a lot of opportunities to wear it.

It was 21:03 and Kathryn was beginning to wonder if Seven had chickened out when she heard the click of heels on the carpet. She turned to face her and what she saw took her breath away.

The 6-foot-tall Borg woman wore a strapless black dress with sequins that made it look like a starry night sky. It was cut low, showing off an expanse of pale skin and enough cleavage to make Kathryn blush. Her blonde hair flowed loosely around her bare shoulders. Her mask was different. Rather than the wolf mask she wore one that looked like a cat, made of black and white feathers, streaked with glitter.

“God, Seven,” Kathryn said breathlessly. “You look...stunning.”

“Thank you, Captain. You look beautiful as well. I wanted to tell you last night. You wear green well.”

“Thank you, Seven, but please, call my Kathryn. I intend for this to be a proper date and it'd be odd if you called me captain.”

“Yes Kathryn,” Seven said and the sound of her name from those lips made her shiver. She linked her arm with Seven's.

“Shall we go in?” she asked and Seven inclined her head.

They entered the Holodeck together. Kathryn recognized some of the costumes from the night before but a lot of them were new. She was glad Chakotay hadn't minded taking the Bridge for her.

“Seven you look amazing. Would you like to dance?” asked Harry Kim. He was wearing a tuxedo and a black mask.

“Actually, ensign, Seven is here as my date,” Kathryn said with a hint of pride in her voice.

“Oh!” Harry said, surprised, and she could see him blushing behind his mask. “Well, um, uh...have fun.”

He scurried away and Kathryn chuckled.

“I must admit I am surprised, Kathryn,” Seven said, looking at her.

“About what, darling?”

Seven paused a moment and a smile ghosted across her lips at the term of endearment.

“I did not expect you to be candid about the nature of our relationship here,” Seven answered. “You are usually a more private person.”

“I'm proud to be here with you as my date, Seven. Oh – you don't mind do you? I hadn't considered you might not want everyone to know-”

“Kathryn, I would shout it out across the ballroom if I could,” she said. “It pleases me to be here with you. Would you like to dance?”

“Of course, darling. I thought you'd never ask.”

Kathryn saw Seven smiled as she led her out onto the dance floor. Kathryn took the lead again and they fell into the same easy movements as they had last night.

“I have to ask,” Kathryn said as they danced. “Why did you dress up as a man? Don't get me wrong, you looked _fantastic_ but...”

“It was easier to hide my identity. To cover my implants,” Seven answered.

“Why hide?” Kathryn asked, raising her right hand to brush Seven's cheek.

“I wanted to dance with you.”

“I would have danced with you, Seven.”

“But would you have let me kiss you?”

“Uh...” Kathryn said, then chuckled. “I don't know.”

“I do not believe you would have,” Seven said.

“Fair enough. I still don't understand how you hid your...most prominent assets,” she said with a lopsided smile.

“My breasts? I bound them.”

“That can't have been comfortable.”

“Comfort was irrelevant. Dancing with you was my primary objective.”

“I'm glad you decided to do it...Having you here in my arms feels like the most natural thing in the world.”

The unobscured part of Seven's face flushed and she smiled.

“I agree,” Seven said softly. “Last night you said...how I made you feel. What did you feel, Kathryn, when I kissed you?”

“I felt warm. All over. Like a fire would burn me alive if I didn't kiss you again,” Kathryn answered, feeling warm again. “What about you? What did you feel?”

“Love, Kathryn. I felt love.”

 

THE END

 


End file.
